


Запах

by VeraWild



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraWild/pseuds/VeraWild
Summary: Его запах, немыслимый...





	Запах

Его запах,  
Немыслимый.  
Привкус  
Вино игристое,  
Виноградных листьев.

Воротник рубашки  
В клетку  
Потрепанный  
Временем.  
Соприкасается с...

Хватит!  
Сколько можно?!

Нет...  
Я продолжу...

Соприкасается с кожей.  
Уводит за границы,  
Прощупывая осторожно,  
Бережно.  
Атлас тела,  
Кожи.  
Ты можешь быть уверенным.  
Мне уверенной быть уже сложно...

Запах  
Масел  
Мягких  
Янтарных.  
Аромат  
Иланг-иланга.  
Его очертания в дымке туманной.

Танец  
Мой  
Из слов  
Под ноги ему брошенный.  
Нервный,  
Скомканный...

Хватит!

Привкус его кожи...


End file.
